Na Hora Certa
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Jared andava refletindo sobre sua separação de Jensen... Na Hora Certa eles teriam sua reconciliação. PadAckles para a Gincana de 1 Ando do NFF - tema: festa e blecaute, máximo 1000 palavras.


******Título:** Na Hora Certa  
******Autor: **Adne Hellena  
******Resumo:** Jared andava refletindo sobre sua separação de Jensen... Na Hora Certa eles teriam sua reconciliação.

**P.S.: Trilha sonora repetida nessa aqui. **Need You Now** - **Lady Antebellum**.  
****Tá, eu sei que já usei essa música numa outra fic, mas as duas idéias surgiram em simultâneo e eu não podia mudar a trilha sonora! XD**

**Esse não é meu melhor casal, mas eu admito que gosto e gostei de escrever com eles.****  
****Foi bom e é claro, essa mini-fic é para a Shiryu (que betou) e pro Fabitch, que vive renegando meu Dean e Cas por causa desses dois!****  
**

**Só vocês pra me fazer escrever PadAckles!****  
****Adoro vocês!****  
****Bjoks! ^.^**

* * *

Jared estava, pela terceira noite, largado sobre o sofá.

Claro que sua gentil e bela esposa tinha ocupado a cama, mas ele estava feliz por compartilhar o sofá desconfortável com uma nova garrafa de vinho tinto francês.

E Jared nem gostava de vinho. Tinha adquirido o vício nos anos em que morara com Jensen, na verdade o loiro era o culpado por cada hábito recente que o consumia e tornava sua vida de casado um inferno.

Que tipo de homem era ele, que trocava uma mulher insinuante debaixo dos lençóis pelas noites insones pensando em outro homem?

Era do tipo apaixonado e arrependido por suas escolhas.

Jared suspirou, alisando inconscientemente as chaves no bolso. Sabia onde Jensen estava e a única dúvida pairando sobre sua cabeça era a companhia que o loiro teria escolhido naquela noite.

Pensou em ligar para Misha e pedir que o acompanhasse, mas era tarde e o ator provavelmente já estaria dormindo nos braços de Mark.

Casal engraçado, improvável... Bastante esquisito, mas que combinava. E, além de tudo, não havia cometido o mesmo erro que ele e Jensen, e o fato lhe causava uma gota, não, quase um rio, hum, melhor dizer logo um mar de inveja dos companheiros de trabalho.

Jared Padalecki afastou as dúvidas, se é que ainda tinha alguma, e deixou seu apartamento ainda de pijamas, a calça larga de moletom deixando à mostra mais do que seria aceitável aos olhos de Jensen, mas ele estava pouco se lixando para isso quando pegou o elevador em direção ao sétimo andar.

Podia não ser grande amigo de Christian Kane (nessas horas o ciúmes falava mais alto do que a antipatia pelo rapaz), mas sabia com quem Jensen estaria numa noite daquelas. Aquelas festas sempre eram disputadas e badaladas na casa do tal cara e Jensen Ackles não faltava a uma.

Não depois que tinham se "separado".

Quando ouviu o barulho do elevador, parando no andar certo depois de uma eternidade, Padalecki agradeceu a Deus, pois sua vida inteira tinha transcorrido enquanto ele envelhecia dentro daquela caixa de metal. Os olhos quase castanhos do mais alto cruzaram com um par de olhos verdes, quase tristonhos, quando a porta se abriu.

Jensen tinha os lábios vermelhos e os cabelos bagunçados, mas suas roupas estavam impecavelmente no lugar, praticamente afirmando a Jared que nada havia acontecido naquela festa. A constatação fez Jared suspirar. Não sabia o que dizer, como explicar.

Não foi preciso. Os dois homens se jogaram um contra o outro, Jared empurrando e forçando Jensen contra o canto do elevador enquanto o mesmo descia... A temperatura dos corpos ali presentes aumentava e ambos esperavam ansiosos a porta se abrir para se jogarem no primeiro lugar em que pudessem se entregar à paixão...

Não fosse pela queda de energia repentina e as luzes de emergência se acendendo automaticamente.

Em situações como aquela qualquer pessoa se desesperaria, mas Jared e Jensen estavam ocupados demais em beijos e com roupas sendo arrancadas para ligarem para isso. Que a energia voltasse quando tivesse que voltar, o relacionamento deles estava recomeçando e nada no mundo os fariam perder aquela chance.

* * *

**As always...  
Gostou? **  
**Comenta! **  
**Não gostou?**  
**Comenta do mesmo jeito, oras! **

**Me alimenta e eu escrevo mais, é assim que funciona por aqui! XD **

**Bjoks! ^.^ **


End file.
